


Unravel.

by amazingjemma



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Everything Hurts, F/M, Fitzsimmons feels, Heavy Angst, season three stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazingjemma/pseuds/amazingjemma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>More Fitzsimmons angst! Yay! I can't stop writing about them, so many ideas and all of them are super angsty.</p><p>Comments make me really happy!</p><p>Big thanks to SuperIrishBreakfastTea for being my wonderful beta <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Unravel.

**Author's Note:**

> More Fitzsimmons angst! Yay! I can't stop writing about them, so many ideas and all of them are super angsty.
> 
> Comments make me really happy!
> 
> Big thanks to SuperIrishBreakfastTea for being my wonderful beta <3

Jemma knew something was wrong. She could feel the tension in the air. People were running, shouting out commands and orders, gearing up.

She knew something terrible was coming, but didn't see what it was. Probably something destructive and dangerous.

Her attempts to find either Coulson or May failed, so she decided to go to another person who could definitely say what was going on. Jemma and Daisy weren't talking a lot lately, but Jemma knew she could trust her friend. Her first best female friend.

Daisy was in her Quake suit standing near the lab, shouting orders to agents who were preparing the quinjet. Taking a deep breath, Jemma looked around, noticing that some of equipment was taken away. Fitz’s desk was nearly empty, even though it had been littered with papers, tech, and drones just last night.

“Daisy,” Jemma's voice was shaking, but she spoke anyway to finish her sentence. “What is going on?”

Former hacker turned to her friend with a startled look on her face and Jemma's heart skipped a beat.

“Jemma! I-I can't tell you...”

“Why? Is this mission classified for scientists?”

Daisy smiled softly and shook her head, taking a step forwards her friend. “No, it's just... I mean, don't you know?”

Simmons' heart started beating faster.

“Know what?”

Daisy furrowed her brows and took one more step, looking at Jemma with concern.

“We are leaving for Ward. Coulson needs me, Hunter and Fitz.”

“What?!”

A few agents glanced at the scientist but soon their annoyance was replaced by sympathy.

Jemma felt dizzy and almost fell, but she gripped at the wall and stilled herself, trying to restore her now inconsistent breath. She didn't hear what Daisy was telling her; she didn't see anyone; she couldn't breath; she felt like someone had just shot her, aiming straight to her aching heart.

“Jemma? Jem, hey! Fitz is still here, you can talk to him before the mission...”

She didn't listen to Daisy. She just ran.

She ran, and ran, and ran, until her legs carried her to the cargo bay filled with other agents. Breathing heavily she tried to find Fitz in this crowd of people and gasped when she saw his lonely figure near the quinjet.

“Fitz.”

She knew he didn't hear her, but she felt that pronouncing his name was the right thing to do right now. With shaking limbs she slowly started moving to Fitz, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

“Fitz!”

Still no reaction. As Jemma could guess, he probably was checking his inventory for the mission and her heart clenched. He shouldn't do this. He shouldn't go with them because this is unfair.

“Fitz!”

He turned to her – finally – and she fell in his arms, already crying and choking on tears. She held him tight, cuddled to him as close as possible, not wanting to let him go.

“Jemma?” His voice was hoarse, almost a whisper and it made Jemma cry more. Unsure, he gently hugged her and sighed. “What is it?”

“Don't go,” Jemma sobbed and pulled away, taking him by his rough but gentle hands. “Don't leave me, please. You don't want to do this, right? They don-don't need you.”

Fitz took a deep breath and closed his eyes, dropping his head. “Jemma, I... I have to do this.”

“But why?”

“You know why.”

Fitz finally opened his eyes and looked at Jemma, seeing nothing but fear in her eyes. He knew she wouldn't like this idea, so he decided to keep it a secret. He asked Coulson not to tell Simmons what was going on. He wasn't prepared for her coming here and begging him to stay but there she was – frightened, crying and so, so beautiful even with her read teary eyes.

“Someone has to do this,” Fitz finally said, looking at the girl who was the reason of his actions. “Someone should finish this, and that's me. I am the one who opened the portal. I am the one Ward wants. So, he’ll get me.”

Jemma was under the ocean again. With no place to hide, with no air to breath. With no clue what to do next. With no damn hope. She was suffocating again, feeling coldness in her whole body from her head to her toes.

She didn't feel Fitz's hands dropping hers. She didn't feel his warmth. She didn't see the colors. She felt like she was dying, over and over again, feeling nothing but numbness, and coldness, and loneliness overwhelmed her.

When Jemma came back to life again, she suddenly realized Fitz wasn't there. Turning around, she also noticed that other agents weren't there, and her worst expectation made her run again.

Zephyr One was already full of agents, including Coulson and Daisy, but Fitz wasn't there. Jemma easily found Fitz, rushing to him as fast as she could in this moment. Her lungs were burning because of lack of the oxygen and too much running in one day, but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything: people staring at her with shock in their eyes; Coulson's order to stop; Daisy's “Jemma, no!” All she cared about was Fitz, standing in front of Zephyr with his tactical gear on.

“Fitz!”

Leo turned around and Jemma fell in his arms once more, leaving him breathless. This time Fitz didn't hesitate. He hugged Jemma tightly, burying his face in her hair, breathing in the familiar scent of her shampoo. She smelled like home. She smelled like safety.

“Fitz. Fitz, please, don't go. Don't leave me here alone, please...”

Her body was shaking, but what Fitz could do? Just cuddle her, whisper calming words and giving false hope. He wished there was another way. He wished they left S.H.I.E.L.D. and move to Perthshire, finally having their happy ending.

“Jemma... Jem, I have to go.”

“No!”

She gripped him tighter this time, nearly making Fitz choke. He stroked her hair in return and glanced at Coulson and Daisy, who had tears in their eyes. Daisy was crying, tears streaming down her face, but Coulson was standing still, looking at the couple. Leo could tell that mechanisms in the Director's brain were working on a new solution, but this situation was now or never.

Fitz gently pulled Jemma apart from him and looked into her red honey eyes full of tears. There was still fear there, but there was something else--what Fitz hoped was love and affection. He took her face in her hands affectionately and smiled, wiping away tears from her cheek.

“I have to finish this, Jemma. If it wasn't for you, I would... would never do that. This is all for you, love. I have to go, Jems. I am so, so sorry...”

Fitz felt her shaking again, so he decided to give her hope. To give her something that may calm her down for a while. Closing his eyes, he leaned down, kissing her slowly but softly. Her lips were salty because of tears and trembling, because of the force Jemma created a few second later after their lips met. She stood up on her toes and deepened the kiss, wanting it to be the best kiss they ever had. Even if it was their second kiss. She wanted it to be memorable.

The kiss turned into something that Leo and Jemma wouldn't explain if they were asked by someone. It was “I need you”, and 'I love you”, and “don't go”, and “I'm sorry”. It ended with “I want you” and then strong hands around her shoulders. Then Jemma opens her eyes and sees Fitz's back, moving away from her as fast as he could.

Her scream didn't sound like a human one. It was a siren's yell, a banshee's screech, but it wasn't Jemma. Strong arms – May – gripped her tighter, but that didn't help. Jemma didn't feel pain. She felt boneless, lifeless, empty. She kept screaming, begging him to come back unless she lost her voice and strength. She screamed even after the quinjet left the base, leaving May and Simmons alone in that empty cold place. She screamed even when she fell on her knees, hitting the ground and cursing everything.

May, who was standing beside Jemma this whole time couldn't fight her own tears. Looking down at Jemma, who was kneeling on the concrete floor, Melinda found herself crying and almost sobbing. Wiping away the tears on her cheeks, Melinda sat down near their scientist and placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping it lightly.

“Jemma... c'mon, we'll get to your room and calm down.”

She didn't fight with May. She simply obeyed and stood up with older agent's help and took her hand, gripping it tightly. She didn't remember how, but when her head touched a soft cotton of the pillow, Jemma was struck with how empty she felt. Within the span of an hour, something in her had gone missing.

“You have to sleep, Jemma. Okay? I will be here, tracking their quinjet. I'll tell you everything, I promise. Okay? Deal?” Melinda sat at the corner of Jemma's – Fitz's – bed, gently stroking her hair, and keeping an eye on her face. It looked like Jemma was completely stilled, frozen, but a simple nod satisfied Melinda. With a hum she leaned down and left a smooth kiss on Jemma's forehead before leaving her to sleep.

“Just come back, Fitz,” Melinda whispered, feeling a strange warm-cold feeling rising in her chest. “Just come back.”

 


End file.
